Jaken's Revenge
by N0wh3r3 M4n
Summary: Rating increased to R for the big fight scene. Please R+R and tell me how insane I am!!!
1. The Plot

Disclaimer: I own InuYasha. Sue me; I have a $30 camera, an expensive five dollar watch, and a 30 cent pen, bring it on.  
  
A/N I had this story brewing in my head for about three days before I decided to write it down. Its a bit, um, R-rated for violence and other, um, stuff, right... Want a hint? The word I'm thinking of to describe it begins with a 'd' and ends with a 'c'. Think hard. Anyway, here it is:  
  
"I know he's my master, and his I servant, but why the hell must he be so cruel to me?!" ponders Jaken, who is sitting next to Sesshomaru. Both are floating down a river in a boat.  
  
"Jaken, when we reach that old hag's village, you know what to do, right?" asks Sesshomaru.  
  
"Y-yes lord Sesshomaru," stutters Jaken, "I distract that half- breed brother of yours while you kidnap that woman who is in his company"  
  
"Right, and don't screw up this time," mutters the demon.  
  
"B-but lord Sesshomaru! Last time was an accident, I didn't do that on purpose!" responds Jaken, cowering at the sound of Sesshomaru's threatening tone of voice.  
  
"It doesn't matter now, we failed to eliminate Sango and Miroku," replies Jaken's master, "next time they won't be so lucky..." The boat draws near to a small human settlement. Sesshomaru and Jaken step off the boat and walk towards the settlement. Armed men approach them with spears readied.  
  
"Who are you? What business do you have here?" asks one of the guards in a demanding voice. The village people look in wonder before realizing the danger and running for their wooden houses. Jaken steps forward with his staff. The shrunken head of the old man spews fire that consumes the armed guards. Sesshomaru steps over the charred grass and walks into the center of the village.  
  
Sesshomaru calls the villagers hiding in their wood huts, "I only want food, bring me this and I might spare some of your village." He and Jaken walk towards the first hut. "Go ahead Jaken, they don't seem to be cooperating," Sesshomaru tells Jaken. Jaken steps forth with the staff and burns the wooden hut to cinders, killing all inside within seconds. They proceed to do this to the next hut as well, burning it to the ground when no one responds, and then a third, and a fourth. Finally, someone comes out and cries before Sesshomaru's feet, begging for mercy.  
  
"Please! Spare our village! We will give you whatever you need just please spa-," the man is cut off by Jaken's fire.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" yells Sesshomaru, looking at Jaken with what might be considered surprise.  
  
"S-sorry lord S-sesshomaru, I must have slipped, I'm sure someone else will come out soon enough," stuttered Jaken, cowering away from Sesshomaru, afraid of what he may do to him.  
  
"Insolent pest," he mutters to himself, "fine, let's continue then." The two proceed to the next hut and burn it down, no one comes out of there hut. They go to the next hut, and burn it down as well, and the next one, and the next one, until they have burnt the entire village, except one hut. The go to the hut. Sesshomaru stops Jaken before he burns it, he looks inside, nobody is inside of it. He walks in and finds a small grain sack and a bottle of alcohol. Sesshomaru looks at Jaken with daggers in his eyes. "If you hadn't burnt that villager we might have had some FOOD!" yells Sesshomaru, bringing his claws to bear on Jaken.  
  
"B-b-but lord Sesshomaru! I didn't mean to-," stutters Jaken, before he is cut off by the enraged demon.  
  
"QUIET!!! I WILL TEACH YOU NOT TO MAKE MISTAKES LIKE THAT!!!" roars the demon, slowly walking towards Jaken, with a sinister and evil look on his face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oh no, what will Sesshomaru do? Doesn't anyone feel remorse for Jaken? What will happen next!? Too bad! You'll have to wait till I write up the next chapter! (I suck at the ending A/Ns)  
  
Nowhere Man 


	2. The Incentive

Disclaimer: Frodo owns InuYa- I mean, I own InuYasha. Go ahead, sue me, take my 30 cent pen from me, thats what the school is for.  
  
A/N With lots of help from Frodo, this chapter was put together. He also helped me plan out the next chapter and the plot lines, and more evil happenings. No, this is not one of the 25 Frodos on FF.net, so don't e-mail them asking for spoilers. In my point of view, this fic may bring new genre the site, or it might cause me to lose my account, either way, I'll have fun writing it. MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA  
  
-------------------  
  
"QUIET! I WILL TEACH YOU NOT TO MAKE MISTAKES LIKE THAT!!!" roars the demon, slowly walking towards Jaken, with a sinister and evil look on his face. He picks up Jaken by his head and hurls him out of the village, yelling after him, "Don't come back!"  
  
--------------------  
  
Jaken lands across the river in a wooded forest; he is knocked out when he lands. When he wakes up, he uses the staff to steady himself as he gets up, semi-grateful that he was holding on to it when he was thrown. He dusts himself off and tries to get his bearings; he becomes aware that Kaede's village is nearby. He walks through the forest a bit before he comes across a dirt path that most likely led to Kaede's village. He starts to hatch a plan in his mind to get his revenge...  
  
---------------------  
  
Kaede walks outside of her hut to take a walk around the village. As she walks, she wonders how Inuyasha and the rest are doing; they were supposed to be back soon. She hears rustling grass near one of the dirt paths leading into the village. She looks at the source of the noise and sees Jaken. Jaken collapses from exhaustion, still holding on to his staff. She summons some guards to help her, and the walk towards Jaken, wary of the staff he clutches in his hand. She walks cautiously towards the fallen demon. She calls out to him, "we want no trouble from ye, what is ye business here?"  
  
Jaken replies, "I was only seeking shelter from Sesshomaru, he tried to kill me!" the demon replies, sitting up exhaustively.  
  
"And why should we believe ye? How do we know ye are not still helping that foul demon?" asks Kaede.  
  
"Because if I was planning to hurt you, I would use my staff, you can take it from me if you wish," replies the Jaken, tossing the staff in Kaede's direction.  
  
"We will help ye, if and only if ye tell us what Sesshomaru is planning," warns the cautious elder.  
  
"Fine, I will tell you, you might want to get lord Inuyasha here as well, as this affects him as well, moans Jaken.  
  
"He is currently not available, what is so important?" inquires Kaede, motioning for the guards to be at ease.  
  
"Sesshomaru is planning to kidnap Kagome, and possibly kill Inuyasha! You must find him as soon as you can!"  
  
"Fine, come into the village and explain more of this to us, we may need ye assistance by the sound of it," ponders Kaede. Jaken gets up and follows Kaede, the guards following him just in case.  
  
----------------  
  
"Well, I can't wait to get back to the village! Kaede will be happy when she learns that we found more pieces of the sacred jewel!" exclaims Kagome, skipping along the path to the village.  
  
"Yeah, maybe if we could find the rest of them I could become full demon and kill Sesshomaru once and for all," mutters Inuyasha. Sango and Miroku are walking behind the two, deep in thought. Shippo is running through the forest, looking ahead to see if he can spot the village.  
  
"There it is!" yells Shippo, running back to the main group, "The village is just up ahead!"  
  
"Yay!" cries Kagome, skipping faster. Inuyasha and the rest have to jog a bit to catch up. The village comes into sight, and Kaede is waiting for then at the edge of one of the rice ponds with a grim look on her face. Kagome stops skipping and walks up to her, asking, "What's wrong Kaede?"  
  
"Tell Inuyasha I have urgent news for him and that he should see me in my house immediately," replies Kaede.  
  
----------------(inside Kaede's house)  
  
"So your saying my brother is going to try to kill me and kidnap Kagome?!" asks Inuyasha, after hearing Jaken's news.  
  
"Unless he changed his plans after he threw me, that is correct," replies Jaken, seemingly concerned about there well-being.  
  
"Fine then, if it's a fight he wants, it's a fight he'll get. Kagome, I want you to stay with Shippo to make sure Jaken doesn't cause any trouble, even though Kaede has his staff, I don't trust him much. Miroku, I want you and Sango to come with me to help defeat Sesshomaru," says Inuyasha, with an angry tone.  
  
-------------  
  
Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku, are ready to head off to hunt for Sesshomaru. Kagome is with Inuyasha.  
  
"Please be careful! I don't want to have collected all these jewel fragments for nothing!" Kagome pleads, not wishing him to leave, but knowing that he must, not holding him back.  
  
"If you're that afraid I'm not coming back, then I'll promise you this: I will come back and help you look for the rest of the jewel fragments!" Inuyasha replies to Kagome, holding her hand in his.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oh no! What will happen to them? Will they defeat Sesshomaru? Will Myoga drink his blood? Will Shippo eat Ramen? What is Jaken planning on doing? Will I ever get to some action scenes? (I don't know!) You will have to wait until tomorrow when I type up the next chapter! Hahahaha ^_^  
  
-Nowhere Man  
  
Credits: Frodo - for helping me set a plot for this chapter. 


	3. Boring Author Notes for the weekend

A/N Frodo is ill today, so the publishing of Chapter 3: Inuyasha + Sango + Miroku vs. Sesshomaru will not occur until Monday. Over the weekend I will start Chapter 3, but I can't finish it w/o some of his plot ideas, which he took with him. Oh well, the next chapter will be very exciting. Until then, please read the last two chapters and review.  
  
WARNING: THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE RATED R FOR THE FIGHT SCENE!  
  
Nowhere Man Where e'er you go, there you are. 


	4. The Fight

Disclaimer: Frodo and I own Inuyasha. Sue the school, because they are letting me type this, a portrait of my insa-I mean, um, my uh, happy fuzzy thoughts, yea, that's it.  
  
A/N This is the first chapter with any serious action scenes, (no I do not consider the burning of the village by Jaken 'serious action') As you may think, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru fight, Miroku and Sango help out, some people live, others die...as is expected in a huge battle as the one I am thinking of. Shippo, Kagome, and Jaken await the return of Inuyasha. Frodo helped set the main plot for this chapter, but since he has plot ideas needed for publishing and he was ill on Fri when this was supposed to be published, it was not published then. Once again, the Frodo I am referring to is not one of the 25 people with the name 'Frodo' on FF.net; so don't bother them with e-mails. So, without further blah blah blah, I bring you the big fight:  
  
Chapter 3: Inuyasha + Sango + Miroku vs. Sesshomaru  
  
(Who will win? Gee...I wonder....)  
  
WARNING: All those who are faint of heart, DON'T READ THIS!!!!  
  
-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
  
"If you're afraid that I'm not coming back, then I'll promise you this: I will come back and help you look for the rest of the jewel fragments!" replies Inuyasha, holding Kagome's hand in his.  
  
"Is that all I am to you? A jewel detector?! Keep thinking that and I'll keep you on a steady diet of SIT!" yells Kagome  
  
After picking himself off the ground, Inuyasha mumbles a few colorful metaphors and turns and walks towards the dirt path leading out of the village. Sango and Miroku stifle giggles and follow him. Unbeknownst to them, Jaken watches them depart and thinks about how he could get back his staff.  
  
----------  
  
They walk along the dirt path for a while, Inuyasha picking up his brother's scent. Sango and Miroku think to themselves if they will ever find Sesshomaru, and what they will do if they find him. They walk further into the forest leaving the dirt path behind. Nobody talks while they walk, as if a heavy weight is upon them. Sesshomaru's scent becomes stronger, and soon they come upon a clearing in the woods. Sesshomaru is waiting for them in a tree.  
  
"I thought you would try to stop me, bunch of fools," the dark lord mutters. He leaps from the branch he was standing on and draws his sword with his right arm. Inuyasha draws the Tetsusaiga out of its sheath, Miroku unwraps his hand and throws his string of beads aside, and Sango readies her boomerang. Sesshomaru flies at them. Sango throws her boomerang at Sesshomaru with deadly accuracy, but he dodges and swings his sword at her. She jumps out of the way and narrowly misses being sliced up, the ground where she was standing erupts and clods of dirt fly everywhere. Miroku unleashes his black hole and clears the area of dust and still aloft clods of dirt, then turns his hand towards Sesshomaru, who jumps behind him and grabs his wrist. A bolt of white hot pain shoots through Miroku's wrist as Sesshomaru twists it at impossible angles, breaking it; he then turns Miroku's bleeding stump of a hand towards his face, standing back as the monk gets sucked in to his own black hole. He then turns his attention to Inuyasha, unleashing a flurry of slices that tear through his kimono. Sango throws her boomerang again, catching Sesshomaru off guard. He is hurled through five trees before coming to rest against the trunk of another. He gets up and is attacked by Inuyasha. They exchange blows while Sango readies her boomerang for another throw. Inuyasha distracts Sesshomaru enough that Sango's attack almost catches him off guard again, but he leaps out of the way, pulling Inuyasha in front of the flying weapon. Inuyasha takes the full force of the hit, knocking him down. With this opportunity, Sesshomaru leaps at Sango, who catches her boomerang and immediately re- throws it. Sesshomaru turns his sword onto the approaching aerial, and slices it until it is no longer resembles what it used to be. Inuyasha looks on, as he stirs from a brief blackout, and leaps to intercept Sesshomaru's attack against Sango. He watches too late as she is cut down under Sesshomaru's blade.  
  
"Now it is even, brother." Sesshomaru utters, preparing to attack Inuyasha.  
  
"I'll make you PAY!" Inuyasha roars, launching himself at his demented brother. Inuyasha swings the Tetsusaiga at Sesshomaru, who blocks and returns the attack, turning Inuyasha on the defensive. Inuyasha slices into Sesshomaru's leg, and bright red fluid spills out of the wound. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha exchange sword blows again and again until they have the point of their swords at each other's hearts.  
  
"Now we have reached a stalemate, if one of us attacks, both die. Don't you get it? Its over Inuyasha, we are both going to die," Sesshomaru declares, as if he was victorious.  
  
"Not if I can help it!" replies Inuyasha jumping up and away from his brother's sword. He charges him and unleashes a flood of attacks, most of which hit Sesshomaru. He does not fall, however, and they continue to attack each other, Sesshomaru landing another hit on Inuyasha. Inuyasha retaliates by thrusting his sword into Sesshomaru's chest, puncturing one of his lungs. They both fall, bleeding from many wounds. Sesshomaru coughs blood, "So, we both die anyway, how fitting." before he loses consciousness. Inuyasha lies there for a moment, before picking himself up and walking over to his brother.  
  
"You're wrong, only you die.Farewell, Sesshomaru." mutters Inuyasha, picking up the Tetsusaiga, and returning it to its sheath. Inuyasha leans against a tree, resting for a while, before he decides he had better return and see Kagome. Inuyasha looks at Miroku's hand and string of beads, the only remnant of his life. He walks over to the string of beads and puts them in a pocket of his kimono, not wanting to have to carry a bloody stump of a hand. He also finds a handle from the remains of Sango's boomerang, this he also puts in a pocket. He sighs, looking at the destruction wrought by the battle, three dead in less than an hour. He walks back towards the dirt path leading home; unaware that Sesshomaru is clinging to life, although unable to move. Inuyasha retraces their route back to the dirt path, not bothering to rest on the way. He looks at his tattered kimono, and the red stained undershirt, hoping Kagome won't see the truth. He travels along the path for some time before he sees the village come into view, Kagome is waiting for him. He walks into the village and into Kagome's embrace, hugging her, tears streaming down his face.  
  
"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Kagome asks, disengaging from his embrace, "What happened to Miroku and Sango?"  
  
Inuyasha says nothing; he only pulls the string of beads and handle out of his pockets and hands them to Kagome, who turns deathly white, as if she had seen a ghost. The realization of what he is trying to tell her hits her in the face; she struggles to find words to express her sorrow. "Oh.my.god." she finally manages to say, falling into Inuyasha's arms, sobbing. She looks up at him, "Is Sesshomaru, is he dead too?" Inuyasha nods yes.  
  
Kaede comes running towards them, "Inuyasha! Did you see Jaken on your way back?" The elderly priest calls out.  
  
Inuyasha regains his composure and yells a reply, "No, I thought you were keeping an eye on him!"  
  
"He's gone and so is his staff!" exclaims Kaede.  
  
--------  
  
"They were fighting somewhere around here I think." Jaken ponders, carrying his staff. He is trying to find the battleground of the recent fight. He had seen Inuyasha limping back along the trail from his hiding place under some ferns, and had since been retracing Inuyasha's steps to find the site. "I will burn Sesshomaru to CINDERS if he is not dead already!" he promises himself. He walks along the path, and notices pools of blood, and realizes that he must be getting close to the battle site. He enters a clearing and immediately searches for Sesshomaru. He finds him and runs over to him, looking as if he were concerned about his welfare.  
  
"Jaken.quick, help me stop the bleeding from my wounds." moans Sesshomaru after he sees Jaken walk up to him.  
  
"Yes m'lord. But first do you apologize for the actions you took earlier?" replies Jaken, looking at the remnants of the scene, trees broken, earth up- heaved, pieces of a weapon strewn about, tatters of cloth and chunks of human flesh that are so mutilated, it is not possible to tell how many bodies there originally were.  
  
"Never.you got what you deserved for killing that villager.Do as I say or I'll kill you." Sesshomaru mutters, not realizing the situation he is in.  
  
"Very well m'lord, I will help you.DIE!" yells Jaken, unleashing fire from his staff, igniting Sesshomaru's body. As he burns, Sesshomaru curses Jaken to his last breath, swearing he will have his revenge in the after life. After watching his former master burn to ashes, Jaken is somewhat puzzled at how he does not feel satisfied at the death of the one which he sought revenge after. He decides to return to the village and 'check' on Inuyasha.  
  
--------  
  
After talking about the battle, Inuyasha leaving out the description of the injuries he received, and planning funeral ceremonies for the following day, everyone eats dinner solemnly, reflecting on what they had heard, or seen. Inuyasha decides to apologize for implying that Kagome is only a Jewel detector by spending the night with Kagome in her bed.  
  
"Damn Inuyasha, why is your kimono soaked?" Kagome asks, puzzled.  
  
"Sesshomaru threw me into a pond during the battle, I guess it hasn't dried yet," Inuyasha lies, calming her.  
  
"Oh, I thought you were bleeding or something. Maybe you should take it off and let it dry," replies Kagome.  
  
"If it's not dry in the morning, I'll hang it up somewhere," Inuyasha mumbles.  
  
"Fine, whatever floats your boat." Kagome says, snuggling up to Inuyasha, trying to ignore the fact that he is soaking wet. Inuyasha falls asleep, and Kagome concludes that he must have been worn out from the battle. She silently prays for Miroku and Sango, before falling fast asleep, arms around him.  
  
---The next morning ---  
  
"Inuyasha.why are you so cold.did you decide to put ice cubes in the bed or something?" mumbles Kagome groggily, trying to sleep. She opens her eyes and gently shakes Inuyasha "come on, get up already, you can't be that tired." Inuyasha doesn't move or make a sound. "And why is the bed wet, you're too old to be doing that," she says, suddenly aware that the sheets are all wet. She shakes him more violently. "Get up Inuyasha!" she yells. Inuyasha remains motionless and does not make a sound. She watches him for a while, before realizing that he is not breathing. She looks at the hand she shook him with, it is dark red. She throws off the covers, to find the bed soaked in blood. "Oh god no! Not you too!" she cries, rolling him over. The color is completely gone from his expressionless face. She screams at him, hoping he is just playing a trick on her, "WAKE UP INUYASHA!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oh no! Is Inuyasha dead? That can't be! He's the main character! What is going on with this story?! What will Jaken do now? Where is Myoga while all this is happening? What will I do for the next chapter?! Stay tuned for the next chapter in this tragic saga: The road to nowhere. Same Inuyasha time, same Inuyasha place!  
  
-Nowhere Man  
  
P.S. Now that you have seen a glimpse of my insa- happy fuzzy thoughts, it will only get better from here =D Please R+R and tell me what you think, what I should do for the next chapter, or yell at me for being so insane etc etc.  
  
Colorful Metaphors - got this from an old Star Trek movie, Spock's word for explicatives. 


End file.
